Blood-Stained Hands
by The-Strange-Case-Of
Summary: The Major left behind the two things that matter to him most. His lovers. When he goes into Maria's army somehow soon after they follow. But newborns aren't their biggest problem and when you're as powerful as the Major, his Captain and his Lieutenant then the whole world is out to get you. Turn around, focus your senses, check the shadows. You don't know where the next threat is..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit what so ever from this story.

Warning: This story is Rated M for Poly, slash and femslash relationships, future lemons and descriptive violence/torture scenes and very heavy swearing. You've been warned!

* * *

"Oh Jasper, must you leave? I'm sure the Confederates wouldn't miss one soldier."

Isabella could hear how desperate her own voice sounded. She didn't want to be apart from either of her lovers and now one was joining the war. It was uncertain if he'd ever return and this troubled Isabella to a point of hysterics.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I hate to leave y'all behind. But I could never forgive myself if something happened to y'all and if I need to get my ass shot off at the wars to make sure of that, then by all means, shoot my ass. But you know no one other than the two of you are getting near that part of me. I'm the best soldier they'll see Iz. I've trained y'all too so you can save your own asses if need be."

Jasper's cocky smirk was on full display now. Isabella knew he was right. The Confederate army would benefit greatly from his skills. And Peter and herself were more than capable of a bit of self-defense. They were nearly as good as Jasper himself. But it was Peter's heavy Italian accent that voiced these words for her.

"You know he's right, Cara Mia. I won't let any harm come to you and he can try to save the Confederate army from the defeat their 'bout to face."

"Gee Pete thanks for the trust."

Jasper's familiar southern drawl oozed sarcasm.

"Anytime Jazz anytime."

"Oh, quit it with the banter, the lot of you. You have no idea when you'll see each other again the least you can do is be nice to each other."

Isabella's chastised her lovers, her heavy British accent even heavier with worry and despair.

"We'll miss you terribly Jazz. Please, you must make sure you return to us. Oh you must or else I don't know if we'll survive!"

It was Peter's always calm voice to sooth her fears once again.

"Don't worry Cara Mia he will. It won't be like we expect it but he'll return."

"I'll miss y'all too. Take care. I promise I'll return but there has to be something for me to return to. Can you promise me that you'll survive no matter what?"

"We will Jazz. And we'll be here when you come back to retrieve us."

Peter's knowing smirk was firmly in place.

"Now go before they come to retrieve their soldier and discover his third lover."

With a passionate kiss on both their lips Jasper disappeared from sight. As Isabella's body racked with sobs Peter held her, telling her it would all turn out alright in the end, that they'd be reunited. He knew they would be see him again, he just didn't know how bad the circumstances would be and how many sacrifices would have to be made for the lovers to survive.

* * *

Okay so first chapter is up! It's a story that's been in my head for some time so I just decided to put it on paper (or a word document it's pretty much the same). My grammar sucks so I'm open for a Beta! If your interested pm me or review and say so. Doesn't really matter which way you wish to contact me. I'd be more than grateful. I know that they seem like the fucking European Union with a side dish of American. I've got my reasons! Swear it's not just that the said accents are really hot (although they are)! I won't beg you to review but it would be nice to know what others think of my writing especially since this is a piece no one has ever read before. (I live in a judgemental country filled with judgemental people, I'm afraid they'd hang me if I even mention poly relationships and I'm not exaggerating. Maybe a little but I'd seriously end up in jail for 'plotting against the government'. I'm straying from the topic. Just too much pent up political anger.) So I'd like to know if you loved it, hated it, or you know anything in between. (Oh I guess I'm begging for reviews. Huh...interesting. I used to swear to never do that. I guess when you actually post something it feels too different and insecure) on a final note there are gonna be a lot of time gaps till I get where I want us to be. I guess that's all. And I'm aware that the authors note is longer than the chapter itself. Oh well! I know most of you didn't even read this! *pins you with an accusing glare* don't worry you didn't have to! I'm done boring you lot! I'll go mess with someone else!

Buh-bye


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later

Isabella pulled her robe tighter around her as she went to answer the door. She was scared. They hadn't heard from Jasper in a week. Peter kept on saying he still existed somewhere on earth but there was so much trust one could put in a gut feeling. Making sure Peter was safely hidden she opened the door. She nearly took a step back in shock when she saw the two men standing before her in their Confederate uniforms their backs straight and faces grim.

"Miss Isabella Whitlock?"

One man questioned in a deep tenor voice that sent chills down her spine.

"That'd be me, sir. How may I help you?"

"We're sorry to have to bring such sad news, miss but Major Jasper Whitlock is missing and is presumed dead. We are sorry for your loss."

The other man, the bulkier of the two, stated in an emotionless voice. Than before Isabella even had the time to react the two men were gone, moving to the next house they would deliver bad news to.

Isabella broke down crying upon hearing Jasper's bad fortune. She clutched at her sides trying to keep herself together. The sound of the door closing was lost to her and she barely registered Peter's strong arms pulling her into his chest.

"Sh...Cara Mia it'll be okay. Sh...he's still alive Mia Stella. I know he is. Sh..."

Peter's words however fell on deaf ears as Isabella continued to sob into his chest.

"How can it be okay Pete? We lost him! He's not coming back this time! I should never have let him leave!"

That night they fell asleep were they had collapsed, with puffy eyes and tear tracks running down their faces.

A pair of crimson eyes watched them from the shadows, filled with venomous tears. He hated the vile creature that did this to him. She had, after all, separated him from his lovers for eternity. Only if they were together, maybe life would be more bearable, the deaths would bring less guilt. Maybe if they were together he would have the will to survive. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't condemn the 2 people he loved the most to this life. With a final glance at them he left, faster than wind. He too was unaware of the pair of crimson eyes that watched his every move.

Once he was out of ear shot Maria stepped out of the shadows. She appraised the pair on the floor with obvious curiosity. She had been making an army of talented individuals for decades now, her gift letting her pick them out and yet she hadn't seen anyone with gifts nearly as powerful as these three. She was a greedy person by nature so she couldn't help but pounce on the couple lying on the floor. Just as she was about to lend on them they disappeared and Maria ended up landing flat on her ass, a first in centuries.

"What do you want Maria?" Peter all but growled out. Isabella who had been asleep till than had gone into full alert mode at the sight of the stranger.

"Peter?!" Maria seemed surprised.

Yay! Cliff Hanger! Don't hate me for that one! It was too damn taunting to resist. But how on earth do they know each other? O.o Ooooh… I feel some secrets! I am soooo sorry for making you lot wait for years and years for the next chapter! (Okay maybe that's a little too dramatic…It was still like 2 weeks or so) School just started and everything so I couldn't post. I'm thinking of maybe updating every Friday or something. But I'll see what happens! I know my chapters are super short. They'll get longer when I get to the main part which I really want to get to SOON! Well I guess you'll see what happens! Also someone mentioned HEA. There's definitely going to be one. I special thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited my story. Please feel free to review! Also still searching for a BETA! Please apply! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's eyes scanned the room frantically, searching for non-existent threats that could harm her vampire body. Years of war already had her on edge, Peter's presence only working to worsen the paranoia.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were still in Italy!" Maria didn't seem all to happy with the recent turn of events.

"You want to know what happened. I'll tell you. I moved on! I came to America and I found my soul mates. I found love and now it seems I've lost it because of the whore who can't keep her hands off of the latest trend. Well, tell you what Maria. I'm done! I'm done letting someone have so much control over my life. I'm done living to please others. It's my life and they're my mates! Go find someone else's life to fuck up. Cause news flash, I'm not interested. I've found my happily ever after and what do you do, you go and kill one of my mates. So fucking typical of you Maria, causing other people grief cause you're a greedy bitch."

"Woah…hold on Peter. Who said anything about killing him. He still lives, just not quite in the sense you mean."

Peter's eyes grew twice their original size.

"You did not!" and then Peter was holding Maria by her throat, squeezing with all his might and cutting off her unnecessary oxygen supply. Maria easily twisted out of his hold. She charged at Peter only to be stopped by an invisible force. She looked around the room searching for the source of the shield. Her eyes landed on Isabella before narrowing calculatingly. An evil smile claimed her lips.

"Well, well, well little Isabella will manifest a power too, it seems. I'd really like to test that theory though."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Did I mention? NO!" Peter was fuming. "You are not taking her too, you bitch!"

"Peter I think you should let the girl decide that herself."

All eyes in the room turned towards a very confused Isabella.

"What do you mean? Where are we going to go? Where the hell is Jasper? Oh you better not have done something bad to him you bitch!" Isabella screamed before charging at Maria finally out of her amazed stupor.

Peter quickly grabbed his mate who was fuming and looked ready to kill, Maria growled at the human ready to lunge but was stopped Peter pulled her behind him growling back.

"Take us to him, Maria or I'll have the Volturi on you so fast you won't be able to flee."  
The warlord went over every possible scenario but nothing flew in her favor.  
'Fine I'll take you to him but she must be turned.'

'Turned? Turned into what?' Isabella thought almost in a panic, 'Why doesn't Peter have to be turned too? Who or what is this woman?'

Peter growled at Maria for even thinking about that but knew it was the only way they could see Jasper again. He looked at Isabella clearly conflicted about what to do. He didnt want to do that to her, take away any chance that she could have children. On the other hand he also wanted to have both his mates together again.  
'I'll leave you two with that decision and I'll return in an hour.' Maria said before she hightailed it out of the house. Peter turned to Isabella knowing exactly what questions she wanted to ask so he didnt have a choice but to tell her. '

'Mia cara Isabella. Do you remember the stories about the kings?' he started and waited until she nodded. He had told her fairytales of three vampire kings that once ruled over Italy before they were killed by the hero St. Marcus. 'The stories are real. But Marcus never killed the kings he is one. Vampires are real, Jasper and that woman you just saw are ones and so am I but I'm only half. If we want to see Jasper again soon you have to be one too but I will give you the choice because once you are turned you will never be able to have children like we all planned and you will be in intense pain for 3 days.'

Isabella looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wanted to see Jasper again now but she also wanted children. but in the end Jasper won. She wanted- no needed to hold, kiss and feel her soldier again.  
'I want Jazz back!' she cried to Peter as tears flowed freely to which he wrapped his arms around her and they remained like that for a few minutes.

Suddenly the door slammed open and they were both knocked out and separated. An unknown vampire picked up Isabella and ran her to a camp in Mississippi to another warlord.

**Another chapter, finally! Apologies for the cliffhanger. No I'm not really sorry! But I'm sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have any inspiration to write or any idea how to go about the next chapter. That's why I didn't write this chapter my awesome co-writer Frost Archer Isabel did. Go check out her stories, they're awesome! Okay that's it for this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. Reviews are appreciated but not obligated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella lifted her heavy eyelids only to have them drop again. She couldn't have seen anything anyway; her sight was too blurry, the room too dim. It didn't matter though. This was a battle of being in charge, not a battle of seeing. There was not much Isabella could control through the searing pain that consumed her body, the fire that seemed to be filling her veins and consuming her common sense. She might've screamed for help if she had any common sense. Screamed for Peter or Jasper or even that Maria bitch, at least he seemed scared enough of Peter to help him. As it was she kept her mouth shut, trying to hear something, anything through the pain. That too proved to be impossible as all she heard was the blood pumping through her veins, too fast and vigorous to be healthy, and her heart beating frantically. The pain in her body kept on increasing and increasing till it seemed to have reached it's highpoint after which suddenly there was no pain at all. No pain but no feeling either. She didn't know if she was lying on a feather bed or a wooden bench or even a cluster of metal spikes for that matter. She didn't know if the room was hot or cold or if her clothes were itchy or not. She didn't know anything about where she was being held at and it was disconcentrating. Her train of thought was interrupted by clear footsteps walking towards her cell.

-O-

Peter's eyes flew open a few minutes later. He looked at his surroundings, disoriented. He wasn't used to fainting or feeling like shit. His eyes scanned the room looking for his mate. He knew she had fallen a few feet away from him and yet she was nowhere to be seen. A thorough scan of the house proved her missing. That's when Peter picked up an unknown scent. It was really faint as if a few months had passed over although he knew it had only been a few minutes. What was wrong with his sense of smell, he wondered. Even worse it felt as if he was looking at the world through rose colored glasses…literally. Everything seemed to have a red tint to it; the originally white couch, the mahogany door, the sky blue drapes. Everything looked slightly red. But he didn't have the time to ponder on his loss of vision or the reasons for it. After all ha had a missing mate, another that was turned by his crazy ex and even worse he had threatened the said crazy ex and had no way of backing it up since he hadn't spoken to anyone in the Volturi since…well he was getting of track here, uncovering memories that were more use hidden then in the forefront of his mind especially for what he was about to do. He frowned at his rose tinted reflection in the mirror as he passed it, not so sure about his acting skills with how shitty he was feeling. Well it was his best shot.

-O-

Jasper frowned as the blonde bitch strolled into the room, looking as if she had been out for a cigar with an old friend although Jasper could feel the shitload of worry and fear she was emanating. Maria in a bad mood was never a good thing for anyone but it was especially bad for Jasper who Maria seemed to want as his new boy toy. Jasper who was still very much in love with Peter and Isabella though wasn't too keen on the idea of jumping into Maria's bed. Maria barely let it pass when she was in a good mood but when she was in a bad mood she refused to hear any of it. She would have her men tie Jasper to the bed with venom enhanced ropes than torture him till she ran out of fuel for her fire after which she would promptly rape him and pretend she was doing him a favor, giving him what he wanted. You're a guy after all, she had said, you're bound to enjoy any sexual activity. Of course Jasper didn't agree on the matter but whoever cared about his opinion. One on one he could fight Maria off but one on a hundred and thirty…he was dead meat. And that was one thing he had learned how to do, survive.

Such were Jasper's thoughts when a very familiar face practically materialized in Maria's face, his lips pulled down in a frown and stress lines etched on his features. He was practically a ball of stress, worry, unhappiness and anger with a slight tint of insecurities to add a bit of flavor to the mix. Jasper whimpered inaudibly at the distress of his mate, wanting to do something, anything for him but feeling unable to help in any way. He was useless, just a means of entertainment, just a hot body with no real value. No! he practically screamed in his head accompanying the word with a defiant shake of his head. He wouldn't think that way, he couldn't. He couldn't let what they were saying get to him, affect him. He couldn't let them win. So slowly and ever so cautiously he crept up behind a bush placed strategically enough that he could hear them but the glimmers coming off his exposed skin were invisible to them. He stayed stony still, no longer feeling the need to fidget or try to find a more comfortable position.

-O-

The door to Isabella's cell swung open and a burly guy strolled in, his left hand missing replaced by a hook and a patch covering on eye. His hair, which it seemed used to be long, thick and black only remained in patches on his head most of it burned out. His only clothing seemed to be a pair of sweat pants ripped off forcefully at the knees in such a manner that treads hung loose from the ends. His skin was crawling with bite marks, not an inch unscathed and big lumps of skin were missing from random places in his body. The hook that stood in for his left hand was yellowed with venom, eaten the edges rough from the venom that had eaten through some of it. Everything he had on was tinted purple and reeked of a sickly sweet scent that made Isabella want to gag. The man made Isabella want to run screaming for the hills, his presence demanding and his aura reeking malevolence. He filled the room so much, demanded so much attention that Isabella didn't even notice a guy that resembled a weasel more than a vampire crawl in after him, his eyes squinty, his back hunched. Brown spots covered the surface of his wrinkled bald head and he didn't seem to have very many strong teeth. His lips were curved in and he was walking with the help of a stick. He didn't look like any of the vampires from Pete's stories. Her assumption of him not being a vampire was confirmed when he looked at her, those squinty eyes icy blue with a film of white over it rather than the red or black a vampires was supposed to be.

"Hello Isabella" the first man talked, his voice a low baritone that was the only thing about him that wasn't all that unpleasant. Still his every word dripped malevolence and power. "I'm the warlord. This is our shaman. He's going to help me with a little operation over here."

The shaman crawled closer to Isabella and placed one wrinkled hand on her forehead. There was a flash of lightning before everything went black.

-O-

Peter was lying through his teeth, trying to get Maria to listen. Only of she would agree to help. He knew Maria, she was a crazy bitch, harder to handle than most of them, far too scissor happy for his preferences but she was smart and cunning and when she wanted something she got it no questions, no roadblocks, no whatsoever. And right now that was his only chance at getting his Isabella back because it seemed whoever kidnapped her had some strong skills and even stronger planning abilities.

"Maria you need to help me." Peter responded for the fiftieth time that day but the bitch wasn't listening.

"Why would I want to help you Peter? What's in it for me? And how do I know it's not just a scam so that you can bust my ass, take me into Volturi custody and have me killed?" Maria had her hands on her hips and a defiant glare on her face clearly unhappy with Peter's lack of good offers in return for her, apparently very valuable, services.

"If I wanted to bust you Maria I would already have called the Volturi, don't you think. This is enough to have you cremated." Peter kept his voice in a low whisper, trying not to pull the attention on them.

"Ha-ha. So very funny. You're making dead vampire puns now. Good for you Peter, you're growing up." Her fake smile suddenly dropped. "Why don't you call your precious daddy and make him look into this disappearance." Maria's tone was victorious, as if she'd caught the lie. And she had, really. Peter had to think on his feet and think fast.

"He doesn't want to get into the middle of this fiasco. You know him. He puts his well being before everyone else's and expects everyone else to do the same thing, put his well being first. He wouldn't function very well when he was constantly under threat."

Maria thought for a minute. So many things about his story rang wrong somehow, as if he had made them up on the spot. And he probably had. Regardless Maria owed her life to Peter many times over and she could at least do this little thing to repay him. How bad could it have been. Most of the clans here were big pussies anyway. She slowly nodded her head.

"Two things though." She added almost as an afterthought. "One you can't get mad because of what was previously done to your lover and two when we do get your Isabella I get all the land and assets we gained in the process and the Volturi never bothers me again."

Peter looked like someone had lifted a huge weight of his shoulders as he grinned. "Deal." He agreed. They shook hands with Maria and then the bitch vanished into thin air.

-O-

Jasper wanted to know what was wrong with Isabella and he wanted to know now. He had trusted Peter, who it seems was a half-vampire, with the life of precious Isabella and he wanted to know what had went wrong. But there were more important things he had to do right now like…

"Pete!" The older man stumbled a few steps backwards as a granite statue flew into him their lips finding each other in a matter of seconds. Not needing to breathe proved quote useful as Jasper's tongue explored Pete's mouth pressing against his in several occasions. Jasper's legs wound themselves around the older man's back, letting him lead them for once. His hand's racked through Pete's shaggy blonde hair as Peter gently tagged on Jasper's blonde locks. Stumbling into a tent Peter laid Jasper down on the mattress starting to slowly kiss down his exposed chest.

Suddenly Jasper started trashing around and screaming, kicking wildly and demanding that Pete let him go. Tears started forming in the younger mans eyes as Pete let up, confused as to what was going on. The younger man spooned in on himself as if trying to protect his heart, muttering about being in love. Pete picked Jasper up and rocked him back and forth until he passed out from feeling too many emotions at the same time. Then he went of to find Maria, the agreement long forgotten.

* * *

Hello Everyone. I'm so sorry for the very long wait. I hope this chapter makes it worth it. It's long, you know. Probably my longest chapter yet. Consider this a Christmas gift from me to you all. Merry Christmas to whoever celebrating :))) Again sorry for the long wait I'll try not to repeat that but no promises. -A


End file.
